


星球脱轨

by KathyHyuk



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyHyuk/pseuds/KathyHyuk
Relationships: 赫海
Kudos: 5





	星球脱轨

·1.1w+

·校园恋爱，是ABO

01

秋日的晚风也依然吹得勾人，浮躁与困倦在不大的教室里应运而生，带着细小的颗粒翻滚着在这片一亩三分地里占据了上风。年过半百的老教授推了推快要掉到鼻尖的老花镜，皱着眉有些费劲地辨别着教材上的备注，粉笔和光滑的黑板剌出一声刺耳的声响。秋老虎来得猛烈，加了冰的奶茶外壁上过上了一层冰霜，化了的水在杯脚留下了一圈浅浅的水渍。

橙红色的晚霞，被风扫过的落叶，和少年干净的、被无意扬起的白衬衫衣角，引发的是少年人最隐秘的心事。

李东海枕在交叠的双臂上望向窗外，红霞透过玻璃直白地落在他的脸上，窗台下是来来往往的路过的青春面孔。

李东海发出一声呜咽，将脸埋在手臂里，只有通红的耳尖将他的小心思兜了个彻底。

是源自心脏的撼动。

02

李东海最喜欢的课是周二晚上的管理概论。上课的九教离宿舍区有段距离，是最古老的一批教学楼，隐藏在郁郁葱葱的高大乔木里，有种说不出来的韵味。

最重要的是，九教是从宿舍到天文学院的必经之路。

李东海第一次遇见李赫宰是在每年新生入校后的必备项目——百团大战上，夏末的喧嚣气氛在校园的主干道上被烘托得更加浓烈，大大小小的社团都使出了浑身解数，校园一时倒更像是争奇斗艳的百花场。李东海拒绝不了新同学的好意邀请，被人群裹挟着没入其中。

李东海和同学走散在人海里，各式各样的气味一下就灌进了鼻腔，让他忍不住呛出了眼泪。他小声跟人道歉，一边小心翼翼地朝人潮边缘挪去。

撞到人这件事不是李东海所预想到的，李东海习惯性地低下头去道歉，视线落在了对方的衣角上。被撞的人胸前还挂着社团负责人才有的红牌工作证，再往上才是干净又锋利的面庞。

李东海呼吸一滞，像是落入了一场美妙的蝴蝶梦境。

后来李东海鼓起勇气，向那位学长工作证上的登山社递交了申请，再在后来的大见面会上才知道那是高他一级的社团的部长。

“天文学院，李赫宰。”

见面会后的聚餐在校园外的烧烤摊上，李东海怀着一点小心思坐到了李赫宰的边上，李赫宰看到他来也只是对着他露出一个温柔的微笑，甚至还替李东海拉开了椅子。

烟酒气弥漫在烧烤摊的那个角落里，连带着李东海的心跳都盘旋而上。他们坐得很近很近，肢体隔着布料会在不经意间摩擦，蹭出得火花将所有年少心事连同夏日的最后一场烟火一并点燃。

李东海借着举杯的动作凑近了去闻李赫宰的气味，却依然只讨来一鼻腔的洗衣粉味，是宿舍区超市生活区货架第二格很普通的一种，落在李赫宰的身上似乎又不太普通。李东海有些气馁地坐在位置上，仿佛那天带着他从气味混乱的现场逃离的路上，在他鼻尖一闪而过的苦甜味道只是一场绮丽的错觉。

沉浸在暗恋世界里的少年有自我的一套酸甜苦辣法则。

夏去秋来，食堂后门处的猫也撑着身子在草坪上打了一个又一个滚。李东海的少年心事无处安放，但也没有一个好的寄存方法，只有他笔袋里惯用的那支黑色水笔，和那些被他锁在抽屉里的，发呆时候无意识写满了第二个人的名字的草稿纸才能有幸见证一二。

李赫宰似乎格外喜欢穿白色的衣服。

李赫宰运动的时候会系上黑色的发带。

李赫宰几乎每天晚上都会去天文楼自习。

记录着课表的笔记本被主人啪的一声合上，闹出的声响惹得对面的室友从书本里抬起了头，摘下一边的耳机询问怎么了。

李东海摇了摇头，屏住呼吸小心地又翻开自己的课表，指尖划过一行一行的文字，最终停在了周二的晚课上。是了。李东海终于绽开了笑容，像是得到了冰镇西瓜心最甜的那一口果心的小孩，将脸埋在了笔记本里。

他真是太喜欢管理概论这门课了。

03

与这个秋天一起到来的还有一场令人烦躁的高数月考，美好的周末被李东海用来窝在寝室看了一下午的高数，被书页上反复横跳的数字和计算公式逼得头脑发昏。晚饭后习惯性地走到了社团活动室的门口，直到看到漆黑一片的教室他才浑浑噩噩地想起，这周的例会因为高数月考取消了。

高数月考可真是一个坏家伙。

李东海踩着月光走在校园里。一个人的时候总是有些孤单，放任的思绪沿着湖边飘得很远很远，平静的湖面倒映着只剩下弯角的残月，此时此刻与他同行的只有那时长时短的影子。

他不太擅长去向另一个人表露情感，也不太会主动和人亲近起来。李东海总是羡慕那些似乎轻而易举就能熟捻地搂住身边人肩膀的那些人，在他不擅长的社交场合也能轻松地如鱼得水般地自如。而他不行，连带着他地那些无法明说的灼热的心思似乎要把自己烫伤，在心尖上烫出一个又一个小泡，像是被摇晃着从橙味汽水中逃逸出的二氧化碳，挤满了又酸又涩的味道。

就像李东海的暗恋，又酸又涩。

夜晚的图书馆依然灯火通明，距离闭馆还有些时间，自习的地方黑压压的都是低头奋笔疾书的学生。李东海放轻了脚步从他们背后走过，绕过阅览区七拐八扭的小道才到他常去的西文区。

理工科大学的西文区总是少被人探访，李东海偶尔来的时候也不查索引，在落地的书架间漫无目的地转悠，像是探访未知的洞穴，带着一点点随机的刺激。

李东海的目光一行行扫过书架上排列整齐的一例例书脊，就和他前几次一样。

直到他被人拍了一下肩膀。

“唔？”

李东海被吓了一跳，在叫出来前下意识地捂住了自己的嘴，半边身体向前倚靠在书架上才堪堪没让自己摔倒。李东海回过头想看看恶作剧的人是谁，却忘了自己正靠在书架上，额头直直撞上了书架放书的挡板。

……砰

吓到李东海的始作俑者正是这一两个月在他的笔记本里反复出现名字的那位常客，李赫宰的手还悬在半空中，一边肩膀挂着一个瘪瘪的黑色书包，维持着原状停在了原地，像是也没预料到李东海的反应会有这么大。

李东海晃了晃脑袋才看清了人，图书馆房顶挂着的白织灯的光线有些刺眼，李东海有一瞬间希望自己瞎了。

太丢脸了。

再没有什么比在暗恋的完美学长面前犯傻这件事更让人觉得丢脸了。李东海眨了眨眼，希望有什么魔法可以让李赫宰或者他彻底忘掉过去五分钟发生的事情。

后来还是图书馆的老师听到响声闻声而来才打破了僵局，小声训诫了两个人让他们安静一点才离开，临走时嘴里还嘀咕着“现在的学生怎么一个两个的都这样”。

“额，不好意思吓到你了。”李赫宰握着李东海的手腕把他扶了起来，这次特地绕开了那块半高不低的隔板。

被李赫宰碰过的那一小块皮肤像是卷起了风浪，火舌劈里啪啦地席卷而上，点燃了李东海这个秋日的所有幻想。

不同学院不同年级让他们的交集并不算多，只有每周的社团例会才算得上是正经碰面，但更多是李东海单方面偷看李赫宰。在初见后的五十七天里，他们真正面对面的交流不超过十五句话，这都让李东海感到沮丧。在李东海的梦境里，他设想过无数个可能会让他们变得亲近一些的契机，但是绝对没有现在正在经历的这个。

大概他在学长眼里的形象就要从从一个不善言辞的学弟变成不太聪明的学弟了。

李东海后退了几步躲过李赫宰温暖的掌心，“对……对不起学长。”

“为什么要跟我道歉？”李赫宰问，“东海同学这样会让我觉得我作为部长，留给学弟的印象是那种很凶很不讲道理的学长。”

“不是的。”李东海反驳，怕李赫宰不相信拼命地摇头，“是我不小心才弄出声响，让学长和我一起被老师骂。”

李东海在李赫宰没忍住的笑声里才敢抬起头，学长脸上挂着笑意，伸出一只手揉了揉李东海的头发。

“不用一直这么小心翼翼地跟人相处，无论是在例会上还是私下里都可以轻松一些。”

“东海要更自信一点就好了。”

在图书馆遇到李赫宰的后劲不是简单靠一两道高数题就能够消灭的。

李东海有些自暴自弃地把脸埋在抱枕里，脑子里三百六十度环绕音效地回放着学长用着过分温柔的语气跟他说的话，顶着室友奇怪的眼神在十点前就爬上了床。

李东海仰躺在床上，头发毫无顾忌地向四周发散，在床帘围起来的狭小空间里让他格外的放松，只有这里面才是唯一的只属于他的空间。他又想起来了李赫宰那只干燥温暖的手，握着他的手腕把他扶起来，又亲昵地揉过自己的头发。

手腕的皮肤隐隐的发烫，李东海看了眼自己的掌心，轻轻地把手放在了头上，正好盖在李赫宰揉过的那一片。

他觉得自己可能比想象中还要喜欢李赫宰。

04

送走高数月考后迎来的是难得的小长假，之前一直在筹备中的登山社的外出活动终于落到了地上。他们会去市郊的一座商业化程度没那么高的山，山不是很高，预计当天下午就能登顶，然后在半山腰的民宿住上一晚，第二天白天留给了他们自由活动的时间，再搭乘傍晚的包车返校。

社团的群聊里发了这次夜宿双人间的安排表，李赫宰和李东海的名字一头一尾，连房间号都差了好几间。李东海有些沮丧，夜宿表是社团指导老师排的，会参考学生的第一性别与第二性别，减少在校外发生一些不可控的事情。

所以李赫宰会是什么呢？

李东海一边往背包的夹层里塞入两管抑制剂一边不受控制地遐想，如果学长是个Alpha就好了。但是李东海从来没有在李赫宰身上闻到过什么过分浓郁的味道，无意地刻意地都未曾捕捉到一二。

这是李东海自从分化后第一次有点讨厌第二性别保护制度。

李东海在周六早上的集合地点才第一次和自己的合宿对象说上话。他认识金厉旭，一来是金厉旭身上那股与生俱来的和别人亲近的气场令他羡慕，二来是金厉旭在入社两周后就成功地和另一位部长金钟云谈上了恋爱，成为了社团里人尽皆知的第一对内部情侣。

“你好呀我是金厉旭，我记得你。”金厉旭背着一个过分夸张的登山包跑到了李东海的旁边，“因为你声音很好听所以我第一次见面会就记住你了，我可以叫你东海吗？”

金厉旭很健谈，在等车来的这段时间就很轻易地拉近了两个人的距离。李东海知道了金厉旭的很多事，比如他学的是工业设计，和金钟云是直系学长学弟；不喜欢无趣的思修课，很喜欢唱歌；还有说金厉旭其实是个Beta。

李东海暗自疏了口气，有一个Beta陪着他应该会安全上几分。

李东海一边断断续续地跟金厉旭搭话，眼神飘忽着转到了不远处的李赫宰身上。学长今天也是从头到脚的一身白色运动套装，背着一个不算特别大的双肩包，手里拿着手机和社团成员的点名册，唯一和平常有些不同的就是领口挂了一副墨镜。

李东海看得有些出神，在感觉到李赫宰投过来的目光又慌乱地低下了头，不争气的耳尖冒出了红色。

上了车之后金厉旭也顺势和李东海坐在了车厢的后半部，李东海把包放到头顶的行李架上，一边问金厉旭：“你不和金部长坐在一起吗？”

“不用啦，我们也不需要每时每刻都粘在一起，他也有他的好友圈嘛。”金厉旭从背包里拿出一根巧克力棒，撕开包装就吞进了嘴里。

李东海没想到的是金厉旭晕车晕得这么严重，车开上高速没多久整个人都蔫了下来，即使吃了晕车药又贴了晕车贴脸色也不太好。车厢后半部又比前面要更加颠簸，李东海想到金厉旭是跟着自己坐到了后面内心难免有些愧疚。

巴士中间停靠了休息站，李东海扶着金厉旭去了休息站的卫生间，金厉旭实在是没忍住吐了出来，李东海又从便利店买了矿泉水，递给金厉旭让他漱口。

“我没事，只是昨天晚上吃的火锅正好有点腻。”金厉旭摆了摆手，“我透会儿气就好了。”

“对不起啊，我不知道你晕车还拉着坐到了后面。”

“是我没说，我也没想到这次反应这么大。”金厉旭把空了的水瓶扔到垃圾桶里，“我一会儿上车睡一觉应该就好了。”

李东海想来还是不太放心，让金厉旭在座椅上休息一会儿，在休息站的水房找到了正在打水的金钟云。

“谢谢你跟我说，额，你介意一会儿小旭跟我坐前面吗？”金钟云说，“然后让李赫宰坐你边上。”

轰。

“不……不介意。”李东海对着座椅区指了一下金厉旭在的方向，“厉旭在那边，部长我…我先回车上了。”

李东海头也不回地跑回到车上，一时不知道这突如其来的事情到底算是好事还是什么，他的指尖还沾着水，捂着脸想要给自己降一降温。

李赫宰上车后直接就向后面走来，应该是金钟云已经跟他打过了招呼。李东海强迫自己把注意力集中在手机的小屏幕上，挂上了耳机让自己看起来不那么紧张。李东海大半的身子都靠在椅背靠窗的那半边，全身僵硬，连呼吸一时都不知道该怎么做。大巴车的双人座位置太近了，比他们之前在图书馆的书架之间还要近。

窗外的树影在飞速倒退，后座同学的交谈声似乎都渐渐降了下来，沉静下来的车厢里他似乎还能隐隐约约嗅到之前在和金钟云搭话时感受到的肉桂味。

李东海对着车窗哈了一口气，水雾蒸腾而上让他唇边的那一块地变得模糊。李东海伸出手指小心翼翼地写下李赫宰的名字，又飞速地把它抹掉，像是完成了一次热烈又无声的告白。

李东海躺在椅子上，余光里尽是李赫宰。

可是他们一路上都没有说话。

李东海有些气馁，仿佛几日之前在万千藏书中那个让他轻松自由一点的李赫宰只是他脑海中的绮丽幻影，而现实的他们只不过是不那么熟悉的部长与学弟罢了。

他的不太开心一直带到了之后的登山活动中。

李赫宰轻装上阵在爬山的时候充分展现了优势，在最前面帮着大家探路和踩点。山上的风景很美，深秋时节染红了一大片的山林，伴随着叮叮咚咚的泉水声和偶尔掠过的飞雁的叫声，意外的和谐美妙。

他们很快到达山顶，设置了定时照相为第一次外出团建留下了影像。

李东海走在人群中间，在他前面的是金厉旭和扶着他的金钟云，身后还有叽叽喳喳忍不住要拍照留念的女孩子们，还有身旁在下山时奔跑起来的男生。他明明在人群之中，却又格格不入。

他们到达民宿后休息了一会儿。晚饭是民宿的老板为他们准备的特色佳肴，一帮成年人在一起理所当然地开了酒，大大的圆桌满满当当地才塞下了他们所有人。气氛送到高潮的时候在那一帮女孩子里传出了起哄的声音，跟着起哄是人的本能，很快就有一个女生被推了出来。

女孩子脸上满是羞赧，嫣红的肤色不知道是被酒气熏的，还是被好闺蜜出卖推出来臊的。她的目光闪烁，最终又落在李赫宰的身上。

“赫宰学长，我喜欢你。”

女孩热烈的目光像是蜿蜒伸出的一双手，捂住了李东海的耳朵。

他能看到周围人兴奋地拍打着桌子和因为尖叫而张开的嘴，却听不见任何声响。眼前的画面像是被人按下了慢速播放的按钮，一帧一帧渐渐失色。他看到李赫宰张嘴说了些什么，李东海竖起了耳朵奋力地去听却依然什么也听不见。

他拍了拍身旁的金厉旭，从宴席上落荒而逃。

05

李赫宰洗澡出来被一屋子的肉桂味给冲击到，连着打了三个喷嚏才堪堪忍住。

金钟云和金厉旭凑在一起看今天他们拍的照片，活像是一对连体婴儿。李赫宰见怪不怪地从他们身边路过，从柜子里拿出了没用的衣架。

李赫宰吸了吸鼻子，“你们晚餐吃了抹茶吗？”

“我们晚餐不是一起吃的吗？”金钟云对着李赫宰投去一个无语的表情，像是他问了一句什么废话一样。

“那抹茶味哪来的？”李赫宰又猛吸了两口气，空气里的确实是有一股若有若无的淡淡的苦茶的味道，混在金钟云那股刺鼻的气味里并不是很明显，“是厉旭的信息素味？”

“小旭是Beta。”金钟云难得地放下了手机，把自己的信息素都收了回来，仔细地闻了闻，“是有一股味道。”他凑近了金厉旭的衣领，“是从小旭衣服上沾的，你今天和谁在一起这么久？”

金厉旭想了想，“除了和你在一起时间最长应该就是东海在一起了，我们餐前在一个房间里，吃饭的时候东海就坐在我边上。”

“但是他吃饭到一半的时候就出去了，到我刚才来之前都还没回来。”

“这么浓可不对，倒是像……”

金钟云把到嘴边的猜想咽了回去，转头看向李赫宰。后者的表情也不太明朗，嘴唇抿成一条线。

“去找人。”

金厉旭和李东海的房间一片漆黑，从纱窗里透过的风还带着山里才会有的凉气，昭示着主人未曾回来过。

“哪一个是李东海的包？”金钟云站在门柜边上问道，金厉旭指了一下他手边那个蓝色双肩包。

包里的东西被迫滚出，金钟云很快从里面找出了两支Omega抑制剂，把其中一支递给了李赫宰，“我们分头去找。”

06

夜晚的山林与白天是不一样的氛围。月光洒在林间，落下一个又一个银白色的光点，偶尔掠过的飞鸟拍打着树枝，留下羽毛呼啸的声音。

李东海蜷缩在一块不太容易被人发现的巨石背后，陌生而又刺激的感觉像是烈火席卷草原一般霸道地扼住他的生命线，后颈上的抑制贴被汗水打湿彻底失效，一股苦涩的厚重的抹茶味从他的腺体里争先恐后地溢出。

蒸腾而上的欲望绑架了李东海的手脚，他难受得想哭，他甚至感觉到了后穴开始不受控制地软化泛滥。汗水把他额前的碎发拧成一缕一缕的破碎模样，衣领被自己扯得有些变形。

他的发情期本来还有几天才来，不知道是被酒气感染到了还是因为酒桌上向李赫宰的表白刺激到了，在他失足跌倒的瞬间火热铺天盖地地向他袭来。

李东海大口喘着气，发现在这个时候的自己居然还能分出神想李赫宰。

他想李赫宰的音容笑貌，想李赫宰在球场上挺拔的身姿，想他每周二晚上都会骑着自行车从九教楼下路过。一次又一次的擦肩而过对于他来说都如数家珍。

初尝情爱就是最晦涩难懂的暗恋，他像是不会出现在字幕里的无名演员，在电影里一遍又一遍地登台又谢幕，躲在厚重的幕布背后偷偷地注视着光芒万丈的主演。无名演员有万千，像是散落在银河里的细碎繁星，在月亮面前渺小到不值一提。

李东海悲切地握住手边的枯草，指缝里蹭进了土块，像是一块落入灰尘里的抹茶蛋糕。

纾解不了的欲望在体内作乱，像是在眼前拢上了一层薄纱，朦朦胧胧得看不清这个世界。他想要李赫宰来救他，又害怕被学长看到他的落魄模样，无论如何都太糟糕了。

一分一秒的流逝对他而言都是身体与心里上的双重折磨，这样的感觉不知道还要持续多久，李东海有些绝望地闭上了眼。

他不知道到底过了多久，像是有几个世纪那么漫长，又好像只有几分钟那样短暂。

在意识消散的边缘，他听到了有人在叫他。

“醒一醒，东海醒一醒。”

李东海有些头晕，他费了好大劲才能睁开眼睛，朦胧的月光勾勒出一道身影跪在自己的身边。

他抬起手想要触摸月光，然后被人拉入了一个温暖的胸膛。

“对不起会有点疼，你忍一忍。”

后颈处失效的抑制贴被人掀起，拉扯起的皮肤背离主人的想法突突直跳，一股一股向外喷发着更浓厚的气味。颈间的凉风贴上他滚烫的肌肤，李东海开始颤抖，像是预料到了下一步会发生的事情。

腺体处的皮肤被人咬破，一股不属于他的，完全陌生的信息素不容置噱地闯入他的血脉，是一股介于苦涩的黑咖啡和奶香四溢的拿铁之间的味道。被Alpha信息素带来的抚慰感还没走出多少，更加猛烈的刺痛感就淌遍了全身。

闯入的卡布奇诺的信息素和他本身的抹茶蛋糕的信息素在李东海的体内博弈，没有身体的结合而打上的临时标记给双方信息素的融合增加了难度。

李东海疼得浑身发抖，浑身的血液向四肢百骸撞去，扭打在一起的信息素像是要把他撕裂成两半。他的眼泪顺着脸颊流下，又被人轻轻地擦掉。醇厚的卡布奇诺的香味把他包裹，李东海感受到一双有力的臂膀把自己抱住，有些笨拙又温暖得让他心安。

蛋糕落入装满卡布奇诺的杯中，抹茶与咖啡共舞却不再那么苦涩。

李东海像是被水淋透了，从头到脚都被自己的汗水打湿，要多狼狈有多狼狈。

他闻了闻自己身上不再纯粹的抹茶香味，抹开额前的刘海，猝不及防地和看向他的李赫宰视线交汇。

李赫宰也有些狼狈，衣服皱皱巴巴地扭在身上，胸前的衬衫湿了一大片，也不知道是被谁的汗水打湿。他揉了揉李东海的脑袋，给了他一个卡布奇诺味的拥抱。

“不用害怕，都过去了。”他轻轻拍了拍李东海的后背。

李赫宰的外套落在了李东海的肩上，带着他本人的信息素的味道。李赫宰的背比李东海想象中的还要宽厚，他小心翼翼地搂住李赫宰的脖子，将头轻轻地放在李赫宰的颈窝里。

李赫宰背着他向民宿缓缓走去，耳畔响起的只有两个人绵长的呼吸声和脚下踩到落叶的吱呀声响，给这个秋夜谱上了一首动听的恋爱乐章。

李东海嗅着李赫宰周身散发出的淡淡的香气，他的鼻息萦绕着的是李赫宰的味道，体内流淌着李赫宰的信息素，满心满眼都被填满。

“有不舒服的都跟我说，即使回学校了也要找我。”他们在李东海的房门前告别，李赫宰叮嘱他明天好好休息。

李东海望向窗外，想起李赫宰温柔对他说话的样子又忍不住红了脸，支起被子盖住了口鼻，在被窝里深深地吸了一口气。

月光让他有些迷茫，一颗心脏在夜晚怦怦乱跳，滋生出欲望与贪念。

陌生的情愫让他害怕，他有一瞬间不想做月亮边上岌岌无名的繁星了。

07

回校后他和李赫宰的交集突然就变多了，不知道是不是那个临时标记的作用，李东海总是能在人群中很快的感受到李赫宰的存在。

而当他望向李赫宰的时候，那个人一定也会看着他。

在那个临时标记散去之前他们终于变成了能在私聊框里开一些无关痛痒的玩笑和偶尔一起吃饭的关系，只是那个山林里狼狈的夜晚和那次标记都没有再被任何人提起。

一个临时标记的散去只需要一个月，化为实物的衡量度不过是四次例会、一场考试、三份实验报告和五顿晚饭的重量。

李东海开始习惯每天有一杯卡布奇诺陪他渡过难熬的午后时光，在香醇的奶味中夹杂了一些咖啡的厚重，却并没有过分苦涩，在寒冷的冬日里和他一起进入忙碌的教学楼。

和冬天一起来的还有盛大的圣诞节和接踵而至的跨年夜，李东海的室友回家的回家，和对象约会的约会，在年末的这一天宿舍里竟然只剩下了他一个人。

今年的冬天还没有一场雪。

天色压下来时候李东海去洗了澡，半干的发梢还稀稀拉拉地滴着水，他笈着拖鞋慢吞吞地走回宿舍，华灯初上的街道和空荡荡的宿舍的对比过于鲜明，让李东海生出了一些孤独感。

明明以前的日子多的也是一个人度过，可是现在对于那样的感觉却生出了不适。李赫宰穿插了他的小半年的时光，像是破开了雾霭给他带来了一束光。李东海贪恋那温暖，又害怕太阳的光普渡万生，他也是那个漂亮学妹也是，都是阳光下的受益者。

手机的铃声拽回了李东海的思绪，闪烁的屏幕上亮起学长的名字。

“喂？”

“东海现在在干什么呢？”李赫宰的声音透过电波传来有些失真。

李东海一边擦着头发如实回答：“在宿舍里，大概一会儿会找部电影看吧。”

“想看烟花吗？零点鼓楼会有烟花表演。”

李东海咬着下唇一时不知道该怎么回答，两个人去看烟花的场景过于暧昧，他忍不住想到别的方面，想到那个又奶又苦的夜晚。可理智的小恶魔又在脑内提醒他，大概在那个场景下换成别人学长也会伸出援手。

“喂？东海？你在听吗？”李赫宰打断了他的幻想，“如果不想看也行，我……”

“我去。”李东海回答。

无论如何，能一起做些什么就已经很好了。

“那我们在宿舍区大门见，我等你。”

李东海又换上了新的外套，用毛巾狠狠搓了几下头发让它不再滴水。李东海的头发有些长了，刘海张牙舞爪地像是要戳到眼睛，李东海来不及打理，只是打算一并等到过年再去处理。

他在楼下遇到了黏糊在一起的金钟云和金厉旭，前者笑着冲他眨眼，李东海甚至还能听见渐行渐远的金厉旭撒娇追问的声音。

李东海拐过弯就看到了在路灯下等他的李赫宰。

李赫宰穿着长款的黑色羽绒服，黑色的裤子包裹住两条细长的腿，支撑着主人在路灯下缓缓踱步。偶尔从口袋里拿出手机看眼屏幕，又飞快地把手插进口袋里，直到看到李东海来了才停下脚步，围巾遮住的脸上转上了笑意。

李东海小跑了几步，说不清为什么，好像就是本能催促着他。

“对不起我下来晚了。”

“没关系，是我约得太匆忙了。”李赫宰摇了摇头，伸出手轻轻拨开李东海不听话的刘海，“你的头发？”

“我刚洗完澡就接到电话了，嗯…所以还没来的及吹干。”

“你呀…”

李东海在李赫宰的叹气声里得到了带着另一个人体温的围巾和帽子。李赫宰的语气缱绻替他围上围巾的动作也温柔，两个人呼吸间带出的水雾纠缠在一起。

感谢这条围巾，把李东海绯红的脸藏去了大半。

鼓楼步行街上有不少前来等待烟花的行人，两侧的商家挂上了不灭的长灯为这个夜晚点亮了气氛，好像连冬天的寒风都被消去了一二。今天没有星星，也没有月亮，云层遮挡了外空的全部风光，但人类又升起新的光点。

他们在人群里穿行，就像千万洒落在世界上每个角落里的人一样，怀着怦怦直跳的心脏和对未来的期望。

李赫宰的肩膀依然宽阔，是一种介于青涩于成熟之间独有的性感，李东海跟在他身后还能看到他颈后肤色的抑制贴在衣领里艰难地冒出个尖角。

靠近水边的地方人渐渐变得密集，摩肩接踵的感觉算不上美妙，更重要的是各种味道混杂在一起的气味有着说不出的难闻。

李东海又往围巾里缩了缩脖子，企图能够多汲取一点它主人在上面留下来的味道。

“还想往前走吗？还是在这里就好了？”李赫宰问道，寒风吹得他耳尖都有点发白，“前面人会多一点，但是能看到对岸的建筑。”

李赫宰的眼睛在灯光下闪烁，一双黑色的瞳孔里倒映的全部全部都是李东海。

李东海在那双眼睛里看到了自己。

江边的风里有酒吗。

李东海有些浑浑噩噩地想，卡布奇诺的味道掺杂着其他牛鬼蛇神的味道刺激着他的大脑，被藏了很久的心思在那两道目光下被重新激活，此时此刻统统破土而出，裹挟着再也藏不住的爱意的冒发。

他在李赫宰的眼神里丢盔弃甲，像是丢失了城邦的战士，自暴自弃地袒露出柔软的内里。

咕咚咕咚的二氧化碳达到了临界值，挤破了橙子汽水不堪重负的铝管。

世界像是被人按下了延时拍摄，延长成流动的光带，只有李赫宰和他是清晰的。

“学长，”李东海的声音黏糊，他抓住李赫宰的袖子，像是要汲取他的勇气才能稳住摇摇欲坠的身体，“我，我……”

“我喜欢你，从第一眼就喜欢你。”沉静的李赫宰的声音先一步响起。

李赫宰反握住李东海的手，手指霸道的穿过他的指缝扣出十指交缠的牢扣，悠长的叹息声像是装满了主人的无可奈何，“还没有等到烟花，怪你破坏了我的计划。”

“怎么办啊，李东海。”

原来在那些不曾被李东海看到的角落都充满了另一个人的绯色心事。

从第一次见面就不受控制外溢的信息素开始，李赫宰内心的湖泊就被他卷起了惊涛骇浪。他从数十张申请表里独独挑出李东海的那张，表格里歪歪扭扭的字都让他觉得可爱，通知短信每一条都是他单独编辑发送的。

没有人知道他换了强效的抑制贴就是害怕吓到他的学弟，也没有人知道他那天夜晚跑遍了大半山林在闻到李东海信息素的那一刻差点腿软跪下，更不会有人感同身受他的快乐，当他在李东海的体内留下了咖啡香气的那一刻他好像被巨大的柔软包裹住，他的抹茶味的小蛋糕中混入了卡布奇诺的味道。

所有的李东海吃过的暗恋的苦都被他一一品尝。

周二晚上九教西侧三楼第二个窗口一闪而过的小脑袋，造访图书馆西文区的自由的身影，和体育场观众席不起眼的角落都被他一笔笔记在床头的日记里，等待重见天日的那天。

他精心伪装出的偶遇不过是一出又一出的蓄谋已久，他小心地开着玩笑，满怀忐忑地约李东海吃饭，在宿舍里上蹿下跳的脸红模样被室友嘲笑了个遍。

如果不是今天金钟云发给他的照片，这样笨拙又小心的暗恋不知道还要持续多久。

照片是之前登山那天的一个部员的自拍，金钟云怕他看不见重点又给他圈了右上角的一个黑色脑袋，发梢边缘盖不住的是李东海小心翼翼在车窗上写下的他的名字。

李赫宰太笨了，那些李东海透露出的蛛丝马迹一点都没有感觉到，像是陷入爱情漩涡的傻瓜。

“我也……好喜欢学长。”李东海直直地撞进李赫宰的怀抱，抱住了他觊觎已久的肩膀。

心情像是夏天打开一罐冰可乐那样的愉快，李东海拽紧了李赫宰背后的黑色羽绒服，那些隐秘的心事和不曾开口的感情终于在这个冬天开花结果。

李赫宰亲了男孩的脸颊，嘴唇磨蹭着向李东海的嘴角游移，留下一串看不见的透明的唇印，两个人的鼻息纠缠在一起。李赫宰贴着李东海的嘴角喃喃，“我要亲你了，”话语间流过的水汽惹得李东海心痒痒的，“和我在一起吧。”

08

三年后的毕业典礼定在烈日炎炎的夏天。

厚重的学士服闷了李东海一身汗，好不容易才熬过冗长无趣的典礼，连平日里凶神恶煞的辅导员也忍不住揉了揉通红的眼角。

李东海是在研究室里找到李赫宰的，他的男朋友正一个人坐在一堆他不认识也看不懂的仪器面前摆弄什么，直到看到他来了才起身迎了过来。

李东海黏黏糊糊地讨了一个带点甜的吻，在李赫宰的怀里温存了半天才恋恋不舍的松开。

“我毕业典礼你怎么也不来看我？”

李赫宰抓住男朋友在自己脸上作乱的手，凑到唇边亲了亲，“讲点道理，我去年的毕业典礼你也没来。”

“那不一样，我去年要准备期末考试，可你现在又不用考试。”李东海气得捶了下李赫宰。李赫宰也欣然收下，略带讨好地蹭了蹭他的脸颊，“那你要验收一下你男朋友给你准备的毕业礼物吗？”

李赫宰牵着李东海上了天文学院的顶楼，升了研究生后他的权限开了不少，连原来只有偶尔跟着导师才能进入的小型天文台也能自由出入了。学院里的天文台不比正规的天文台那般复杂，只有一架巨大的高倍天文望远镜。

“过来看一眼？”

李东海将信将疑地凑到目镜前，视线里是一颗散发着柔软绿色光芒的星体，落在浩瀚的宇宙里。它太亮了，甚至让周围的其他星体都有点黯然失色。

“这是氐宿四，是天秤座内最亮的恒星。”李赫宰从背后虚虚搂住李东海，双臂搂住学弟柔软的腰肢，“他的光度是太阳的130倍，是唯一可以被人肉眼观测到的绿色的恒星。”

“这是120年前的氐宿四，而现在此时此刻的氐宿四正在努力地向我们奔来。”

“其实宇宙里没有什么是永恒不变的，月亮在离地球而去，太阳正在一步一步走向灭亡。”

李赫宰扳过李东海的头，轻轻地吻上了李东海的额头。漫天的星星在他们的头上，看见的看不见的，现在的过去的，都在努力向他们奔来。宇宙本来就是温柔且浪漫的，他们身处宇宙之中，宇宙的定义就是彼此的姓名。

李赫宰轻声问道，

“所以李东海先生，你愿意和我一起叛离银河吗？”

END.


End file.
